A Special Type of Routine
by JoliesMe
Summary: Special Routines that marks the unique Vongola Family. A series of One-shots. All family fluff but interpret it as you want to. Chapter1: Kiss Goodnight. Chapter2: Coffee Talks. Chapter3: Mission Accomplished.
1. Kiss Goodnight

_A Ten-Year Later Fan Fiction_

_**A Special Type of Routine**_

_Chapter 1: Kiss Goodnight_

_Joliesme_

_Warning: I written this with Family Fluff in mind. However, interpret it however you want to._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

_Scratch. Scratch. Dot. Scratch. _

Tsuna gave a huge yawn as his mouth stretched open, eyes closed and tears pricked him. He glanced at the clock that has its hands pointing at eleven and the number twelve.

_Scratching of pen. Dotting on the words. Frowning of the eyebrows. Putting pen down. Taking a sip of coffee._

The process repeated for a few hundred times.

Tsuna closed the last file and stretched. He gave the file a last look before throwing it to the completed pile of paper works. He took the last sip of coffee and held it with both hands, warming up his hands a little. He frowned when he saw the clock struck two in the morning and began walking towards the door that led to his bedroom.

He took off his black suit, left with the shirt underneath it. He smoothed the creases of the suit on the bed, and stared at it for a few seconds before succumbing to a shiver. He took up his coat on his nightstand and draped it on his shoulders.

Tsuna really liked walking to the kitchen at this time of the day, especially after his paper works. He could walk the hall without anyone breathing down his neck about those blasted papers stacking up. He did not need to worry that the stack of papers will double when he re-enter his office. He would not need to smile at every person that passed him and neither would he need to waste extra breath to tell them to be careful- not that he minded but it was ever so tiring.

Still with the mug in his hands, he passed by Hayato's office. Light escaped from the gap underneath the door. Tsuna could only sigh.

He rasped his knuckles on the door twice and opened it without waiting for a reply.

There in the room was the silver-haired man, slumped over in his seat, apparently having fallen asleep while poring over the books that laid on his table. Hayato was smiling slightly, most probably having a nice dream but Tsuna cannot let him sleep on the desk. Hayato had been having slight neck and back pains already.

Tsuna placed the mug on the table softly, careful to not make any more sounds. He pulled the black leather chair out slightly; the roller chair has no more than a squeak when its rollers rolled against the carpeted floor. Tsuna picked up Hayato easily- in a bridal style. Tsuna kicked open the office door slightly and walked to the opposite door. Cursing slightly, he allowed Hayato to lean on his shoulder- the sudden weight on his shoulder made him stagger a little but still stood tall. He quickly turned the knob, allowing the door to unlatch itself. He placed Hayato back onto his arms as he kicked the bedroom door open.

Trudging through the room in darkness, he knew the layout long enough to be able to place Hayato on his bed. Hayato squirmed a little and snuggled closer into the pillows, earning a smile from Tsuna. Tsuna blanketed the silver-haired man and smiled down on him.

**He leaned closer and kissed the forehead, "Goodnight."**

**/**

Retrieving his mug, he walked down the hall. A shadow passed by and he smiled. He continued on walking, knowing that the shadow of the person was still there.

"Hello, Kyoya."

"Hn."

Kyoya suddenly walked beside Tsuna wordlessly. The duo walked in silence till they reached the crossroads. The duo stopped.

"It's 2.30. " There, the unspoken concern: _why aren't you sleeping._

"Yea, the moon's pretty bright, isn't it?"

Kyoya stared at the brunet, no words escaping his lips but comprehension played on his face: _why aren't you sleeping too?_

Tsuna smiled slightly as he said, "I can brew your favourite coffee tomorrow morning during breakfast." - _I would like to see you tomorrow during breakfast._

Kyoya nodded his head, "Make it thicker." - _I'll be there._

Tsuna smiled and Kyoya walked off. Tsuna felt the weight of mug become heavier before he said it out loud, "Kyoya."

Kyoya stopped and stood there looking at Tsuna. Tsuna took a step closer, now they were few inches apart. Despite the fact that Tsuna was shorter, Kyoya could feel the breath coming out of Tsuna's nose, vice versa. Kyoya crinkled his nose a little before his eyes widened slightly as Tsuna' sudden jerking movement forward.

**He leaned in and kissed the forehead, "Goodnight."**

**/**

Tsuna saw the slightly ajar door and walked in, still holding his mug, only now that it was cold. He saw Takeshi practicing his sword and made no attempt to make a sound. He stood at the now open doorway, staring as Takeshi swung his Shigure Kintoki. He wrinkled his nose as he stopped a sneeze from coming through and glanced at Takeshi, hoping that he did not notice him.

Except Takeshi noticed him first.

"It's late," Takeshi frowned, "you look really tired, Tsuna."

"Mmhmm," Tsuna mumbled, fingers twirling the handle of the mug, stifling another sneeze.

Takeshi patted Tsuna back, as of urging him to leave, "so go sleep!"

Tsuna stopped at the door, shook his head and turned back to Takeshi with a frown. He placed a hand on Takeshi's shoulder, "You should sleep."

"No, Tsuna! I need to perfect this first!"

"Then I'll sit in the corner and wait for you."

The twinkle of eyes reassured Takeshi that Tsuna would not give up on this matter. Takeshi sighed visibly, earning a smile from Tsuna and walked to the opposite room.

Tsuna squeezed Takeshi's shoulder, making him turn around. Takeshi turned and something soft touched his forehead, his eyes widened in surprise, then comprehension. His eyes closed, a smile playing on his lips as the man brushed past him.

**He leaned in and kissed the forehead, "Goodnight."**

**/**

Tsuna saw the room and did a double-take. He heard voices and.. Sounds. Well, he was curious.

He turned knob and ... SMACK

_A pillow._

"Ah! Tsuna-nii!"

"What. Are. You. Doing. So. Late. At. Night._ Lambo_?"

Lambo stopped jumping on the bed and he landed on his butt, bouncing a little with the tension. He wore a sheepish smile on his face, gesturing to his bed.

"Playing?" He said uncertainly, with his little cheeky face.

"Go to bed.." Tsuna sighed.

"But Lambo wants to jump on bed beds!"

Tsuna wriggled his finger at Lambo and in a "act cute" voice, he said, "And Tsuna-nii says no-no!"

Lambo pouted. Tsuna walked over, placing his mug on the table near the bed. He pushed Lambo into the bed, causing a muffled 'ompf' to escape the lips of Lambo's. Tsuna smiled as Lambo tried to get up and he pushed Lambo down harder causing the little kid to hit the bed roughly. Tsuna pulled up the sheets over the pouting kid.

"Are you trying to rape me?"

Tsuna laughed, "I can always try," and he peeled off the right sleeve of the 15-year-old.

Lambo gasped jokingly as he scrambled to pull up the sleeve, earning another burst of mirth from Tsuna. Tsuna hummed a soft lullaby as the teen snuggled closer to his big brother for comfort.

Lambo kissed the forehead of Tsuna sleepily and pointed to his own.

Tsuna smiled and whispered, "Aren't you afraid I'll take advantage?"

Lambo chuckled softly before shaking his head, "I'll be the one that will win."

Tsuna laughed as he slapped the teen playfully.

**He leaned in and kissed the forehead, Goodnight."**

**/**

Switching the lights to semi-dark, Tsuna took his mug and closed the door softly, smiling when he heard the light snores from the kid.

He saw the next door glowing purple and sighed inwardly.

He kicked open the door with much distaste and a loud "OMPF" was heard. Tsuna gave the man on the floor a fleering look before looking at the woman who was dressed in the night gown on the bed.

He edged closer to the teal-haired lady, carefully treading on the pant's seam lines of the man on the floor.

The lady seemed to be aware of his arrival and her eyes fluttered open sleepily. A faint smile played on her lips and she raised her head. Chrome placed her soft rosy lips on Tsuna's cheeks.

**He leaned in and kissed the forehead, "Goodnight."**

**/**

He turned, picking up a pillow and smashing it into Mukuro's face. Another muffled cry was heard and Tsuna crossed over Mukuro, knees placing on both sides of Mukuro's pelvic area.

"Oh? Even though I want you, but I didn't expect this so soon."

"Idiot," Tsuna gave the man a punch in the gut before he squeezed his knees together, ramming into Mukuro's pelvic bone with much force, "I just like torturing you."

He stood up, reached over for a blanket to cover Mukuro.

"You want to sleep~ OMPF!" _Another punch._

**He leaned in and kissed the forehead, "Goodnight."**

**/**

He reached the kitchen and place down his mug in the sink. He contemplated whether to wash it or not. For a while, he just stood there staring at the orange mug in the sink.

He sighed.

He turned the tap and water came streaming down. He rinsed the mug then switched off the tap. He reached forward for some detergent, cleaning off coffee slime and then rinsed the mug again. Satisfied with himself, he overturned the mug and placed it with another stack of mugs above the sink. He clapped his hands to dust off dust and placed them on his waist, grinning.

He turned and the phone in his pocket vibrated. He fished out his phone and picked up the call.

"Hello? This is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_"Sawada! It's Ryohei here!"_

"Oh! Ryo-nii! It is only 3PM at where you are, right?"

_"Yup! The Varia's good already and I'm going back."_

"Mmhmm, take care Ryo-nii."

_"How's the others? Are they fine? What time... OH! IT IS EXTREMELY 3AM OVER THERE! Why are you __**extremely **__awake!"_

"I'm going deaf, Ryo-nii!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pulled the phone away, "IM **EXTREMELY** GOING TO SLEEP SOON TOO!"

"Oh. I understand what you mean by you're going deaf," then laughter blared from the phone, "alright then! Goodnight!"

A smile graced Tsuna's face, "Goodnight!"

"I want my goodnight kiss too!"

Tsuna laughed, "yes yes."

**And he brought the phone to his lips and kissed the headset, "Goodnight."**

**/**

He reached his room. He walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed as he placed his coat on the nightstand. He took a new set of clothes from the wardrobe and went into the shower.

And then, he went to sleep, knowing that everyone is safe and everyone has kissed everyone goodnight.

And the fact that he has to wake up at 7 the next morning. He groaned inwardly.

* * *

**OMAKE **

Kyoya walked away, blushing furiously as his heart pounded against his ribcages.

_What does he think he is..._

_Who does he think he is..._

_He's just a omnivore. An animal. _

_A kiss without passion is like kissing a dead pig._

Even though he does it every time Kyoya is still in the mansion at night, Kyoya still could not bring himself over it.

And then, Kyoya stopped dead in his tracks, realization dawning on his face. Horror masking his face.

_Don't tell me he is in love with me?!_

**/**

"Tsunayoshi kissed me... kufufu.." Mukuro blushed as he repeated the same lines over and over again and still on the cold hard floor.

Chrome trashed in her bed, being affected by the sounds Mukuro was making.

"I think he likes me..."

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome threw her pillow at the figure on the floor, "it's his standard goodnight kiss!"

_**Kiss Goodnight – Fin.**_

* * *

I thank you if you added _**A Special Type of Reunion**_ into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this chapter.

* * *

Hello! Another fic this quick? My major paper ended today so which means... more updates! But I'm working as well and there's the grad night to worry about. At least once a week for these few weeks but not all my fics will be updated though. I'm updating my AR fic next and I already have the next chapter outline for this already out.

There were thoughts on this being a one-shot but... I have a few special routines in mind so... be sure to wait for them!

_**Next chapter: Coffee talks**_


	2. Coffee Talks

_A Ten-Year Later Fan Fiction_

_A Special Type of Routine_

_Chapter 2: Coffee Talks_

_Joliesme_

_Warning: I've written this with Family Fluff in mind. However, interpret it however you want to._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

The hand slammed down on the alarm clock and the blaring sounds of the alarm stopped ringing. A groan was heard and there was a shuffling sound. Then there was silence.

The alarm sounded again, after 5 excruciatingly long minutes of inner debates.

"I get it. Just—" A hand slammed down on the clock— "Keep—" A hand flipped open the blanket with much strength, throwing it to the floor—"Quiet!"

Tsuna sat up. He glanced at the clock and sighed audibly before swinging his legs off his bed, and pushed himself to the edge of the bed. He trudged towards the bathroom that was located right opposite his bed. Flicking on the switch, the curtains rose upwards and sunlight streamed into the room. Tsuna turned away at the sudden bright light and stepped into the bathroom.

He stepped into the shower and the water streamed down. Water droplets ran off his smooth skin and dripped onto the floor. He raised his head, eyes closed, allowing water to hit his neck as he washed himself clean. Turning off the showerhead, he slipped out of the shower, and took up his toothbrush. Thrusting the toothbrush into his mouth, he wiped himself clean with the towel. Shaking his head, water droplets flew out of his ever fluffy hair and the hair, even though still wet, stood up at places.

A bell rung throughout the mansion, stating that breakfast was to be ready within the next half hour.

The guardians will not be awake until the next bell, as usual. And that will give Tsuna ample of time to make coffee for most of them—and tea for the other few.

He donned his Armani suit and put on leather shoes, tapping it against the polished floor, making the "ta-ta-ta" sound. He gave himself another look in the mirror and he pulled at his sleeves and collar one last time before moving out of his room.

**/**

"Where are the Folgers, Alcee?"

The maid named Alcee whirled around very so quickly, and spilled over the mug of tea she was holding. Tsuna stepped forward, caught the mug and pushed Alcee into a stable position.

"Sir! I didn't mean—the tea!" She stumbled over the words and her hands were making imaginary circles in the air. Tsuna gave a kind smile and held her hand, stopping the imaginary circles, he shook his head and asked, once again.

"Where are the Folgers?"

Alcee was startled and flinched away from Tsuna's grip, pulling out of his hand, and accidentally twisting his hand in the meantime. Tsuna winced but still smiled, not allowing the maid to know that she injured him. She bustled over to a cupboard and took out a jar of Folgers and pushing it to Tsuna's injured hand hastily before muttering a quick sorry and went out of the kitchen.

Tsuna sighed—that girl had much potential and Tsuna wanted to develop her however, she was too shy.

With a pot that will fits 60 ounces of water. Tsuna added 3 ounces of coffee grounds to the water. After which, he brought to a simmer for 5 minutes and filtered grounds out. Tsuna took a deep breath, the smell was so fragrant that is tantalised his taste buds, salivating him in the process. Tsuna hummed a song as he poured the thick coffee into three cups—purples and a red. He added three creamers into both purple cups and a single pack of sugar for one of them too. He then added one single packet of creamer into the red cup and he stirred all three cups. Satisfied, he placed the three into the insulated glass cupboard.

He went back to the cupboard and put back the jar of Folgers, wary of his injured wrist. He twisted it in a circle and winced with a bite on the lips—his wrist was pretty injured.

Tsuna chose the coffee which is the lowest in acidity and very smooth, and grinded it even coarser than for the French press.

He used the right hand to open the percolator. He poured eight ounces cool water into the bottom chamber. He put the chamber and tube assembly into the percolator. He then added the coarse coffee to the top chamber, two teaspoons per cup. Tsuna picked the percolator up and placed the percolator on the heat source. The water temperature rose until the water in the bottom chamber boils, forcing some of it up the tube to the top where it splashed down onto the perforated lid of the coffee chamber. This water then seeped through the coffee grounds, out through the bottom of the coffee chamber, and drops back into the water in the bottom of the pot.

Three seconds has passed before the process started again. Tsuna wiped off sweat from his brow. Tsuna then removed heat at this point, as Reborn once told him that it should never be allowed to boil. Tsuna shuddered at the thought of Reborn and accidentally, hit his wrist. He sighed as his wrist throbbed but continued to pour the coffee out into the indigo cup. He placed the cup near his nose and smelt the bitter aroma of the coffee and gave a look of distaste. He opened a creamer and poured in half the packet and an entire packet of sugar. He stirred and picked up the coffee cup again—heavenly.

Pouring milk into a 1-quart microwave-safe bowl and microwave on HIGH 1 to one and a half minutes but definitely not boiling. Tsuna shuddered again. He then whisked until foamy. Tsuna smelt the cinnamon syrup before pouring it into the yellow cup. He gave a lopsided smile before microwaving on HIGH 20 seconds to warm syrup. He added steamed milk to brim of cup and topped with swirl of whipped cream. Next, he drizzled with caramel flavoured syrup and sprinkled with cinnamon. Unable to resist the temptation, he took a small sip and the whipped cream stayed on his lips. He quickly placed the coffee into the insulated cupboard.

Lambo was like a vegetarian in a Texas barbacue—a tea-loving, coffee-hater Italian. He hated chamomile tea bags or _tisane della salute_ but rather_, _Twinings' Earl Grey Tea. He took out some tea leaves from the box and swirled it in the tea pot, allowing the leaves to settle and the fragrance to diffuse. The smell of the Earl Grey Tea hit Tsuna's nose and he cringed as the bitter taste touched his senses. He smiled slightly as he removed the lemon shortbread cookies from the oven—the ones that Alfee was tasked to bake in the morning. He placed them on the underliner of the green teacup and placed them into the insulated glass cupboard.

The soothing tea, Lemon Balm Tea or _Melissa officinalis_, is the only one that the Rain likes. Tsuna picked up some lemon balm tea leaves from the transparent jar and infused a teaspoon of them in a teapot. After 10 minutes, he strained the tea and poured into a sky blue cup. The tea's fragrance diffused upwards, making a small head pop through the kitchen's open door. He then took a sprig of fresh leaves into the tea. He licked the top layer of tea and grimaced before taking the honey jar over, putting in 3 tablespoons. He licked again and smiled sweetly before placing it into insulated glass cupboard.

"My tea?"

Tsuna whirled around, giving the man a quick smile before turning back to the last coffee he was boiling, "yes."

"Hey!" Takeshi walked over, stopping the man from cutting the packet of 3 in 1 instant coffee, "you don't get to cut the 3 in 1 instant coffee, okay?"

Tsuna pouted, "I'm not really picky."

"No."

"No?"

"You're just not in the mood to boil your favourite."

A pregnant silence fell over the kitchen. The silence, however, was broken by the soft chuckling of Tsuna.

"I understand. I'll get to the table and prepare all of your snacks then."

**_/_**

Yamamoto Takeshi added the sugar first and filled the ibrik with water up to the point where the ibrik's "neck" starts. The water came up to, but not into, the neck, just right as Yamamoto smiled a little. Patience was what you really need to make Turkish coffee. The coffee grinds float on the water and he knew enough to not to stir. It still rings in his head, the first time he boiled this with Tsuna and Tsuna had hit his own hand away when he attempted to stir the coffee. Tsuna will tell to heat the coffee very slowly. However, Yamamoto knew enough, and tried enough to know that medium heat works full well and gives the same taste. Only Reborn and Tsuna could tell and... well...

Thankfully, the water did not start to boil yet instead, it started to foam. The foam grew from around the coffee and started to fill the neck. Yamamoto did not stop looking. The foam started to fill the neck and work its own way up. Yamamoto liked it when the foam climbs; like little ants going up a tall big tree. When it is almost to the top of the ibrik, Yamamoto immediately removed the ibrik from the electric stove and finally but carefully stirred the coffee and the foam will subsided.

Yamamoto put the ibrik back on the stove and it started to foam again, this time more quickly. Again, he removed it from the heat source, "stir down" the foam, and repeated it for the third time and fourth time. The fourth was the final, which Yamamoto will not stir.

He quickly scooped up some foam and placed it on another plate before draining the coffee into a orange cup, just not the last part. Then, he placed back the foam, a substantial amount that will satisfy Tsuna and he placed the coffee into the cupboard, bouncing out of the kitchen to join Tsuna.

**/**

Tsuna went towards Alfee who flinced visibly. Tsuna, although hurt by the behaviour but commented on nothing but only asked her to sound the second breakfast bell. She nodded her head and hastily sounded the bell. Tsuna folded himself onto the orange head chair of the dining table and begun to look through some files that he had asked the butler to fetch for him.

He had, right after he left the kitchen, quickly prepared sweets and chocolates for the morning breakfast. The guardians were all sweet tooths, inclusive of the aloof Cloud, even if he did not show it.

Tsuna laughed when he picked up the next paper work he was to sign.

"Tenth, what was so funny?"

Tsuna was blinking away tears when Hayato folded himself into his seat and a muffled shriek of laughter escaped the Sky's lips once again. Tsuna shook his head and held up his hand, palm facing Hayato, fingers apart, indicating "wait". The right hand man nodded his head and asked no more questions, helping himself to the lemon shortbread cookies on the table.

The next that came in was Takeshi, who had peered over Tsuna's shoulder and saw the paper work. His eyes widened in surprise then mirth burst from him as he sat down on his chair, on Tsuna's left, laughing loudly.

Lambo came in third, sleepily, rubbing his eyes wearily and his hair poking out in all places (slightly worse than usual). He was wearing pyjamas, cow pyjamas of course, and he landed in his seat with a plonk and he immediately placed his head on the table, half-dead.

The next that came in was a complete surprise.

"Ryo-nii?"

"HELLO, SAWADA!"

"Shut it, Turf-top."

Tsuna smiled slightly, "Manners, Hayato," before turning towards the white-haired man that bounded into the room, "so early? I thought that you won't be here for another 1 hour or so."

Ryohei rubbed his head, a sheepish smile played on his lips and comprehension dawned on Tsuna's face.

"That's not really nice, Ryo-nii."

"But... They were **extremely** slow. And I had to—"

"Yeah, **extremely** speed the plane flight up. Yes, bravo bravo," a sleepy voice rang out from Lambo's mouth.

"MANNERS!"

"Like you too, so whatever, Gokudera-nii."

"Tea."

Tsuna smiled and pushed his stack of paper work away, "Let's wait a while more, okay?"

Lambo raised his shaggy head slowly, pouting at Tsuna, puppy eyes shining but Tsuna was too used to it that he shrugged it off with a smile. Knowing that himself could not win the staring contest, he let out a angered "hmph!" before dropping his head onto the table.

Tsuna stood up slowly, walking towards the kitchen and came back with a tray and eight cups; seven cups of different colours whilst two was both purple.

The tray was shaking and Gokudera noticed it. He unfolded himself from the chair and grabbed the tray, accidentally grabbing the injured left wrist as well which earned a small "ouch" from the Sky. Concerned looks shot over to him while a sheepish smile appeared on his face.

"It's just a sprain..." Tsuna's eyes hardened as he turned to Ryohei, "And _no_, Ryo-nii, no healing for me this time. You used up quite some flames to speed up the train."

Gokudera was creating a huge fuss when Mukuro, Chrome and Hibari stepped into the room.

"It's noisy."

Tsuna tapped Gokudera's shoulder and the man sat down, pretty reluctantly.

"Your coffee's at the seat."

"I can smell it. Thick enough, good job."

Tsuna's face brightened, "Thanks, Kyoya."

The other guardians all sat down, taking the lemon shortcake cookies, raspberry cake and the cinnamon pop tarts. Tsuna smiled again, as he placed a pop tart into his mouth and drank his Turkish coffee.

"It was on medium heat, wasn't it?"

A titter. Soft chuckles from around the table.

"Yeah, as expected of Tsuna!"

"Of course! It's the Tenth!"

Tsuna laughed as the Storm and Rain fought verbally again, across the dining table. Hibari sat at the end, avoiding all the noise and gave a thankful nod to Tsuna as said man had prepared snacks for Hibird and Roll as well.

"At least it was not Gearnine's!" Lambo exclaimed as he drank a sip of his Twining's tea. He licked his lips in satisfaction before continuing, "That's the worst you can ever have!"

Tsuna gave Yamamoto a sideways glance.

"Agreed." Chrome whispered, as she took a sip of her Folger's.

Mukuro chuckled before he took a sip as well and a chomp down his cookie, "I've taken Gearnine's once, in a local coffee house and it tasted like turpentine and Clorex. It was like... Tsunayoshi giving his body to someone else other than me!"

A pointed stare.

"Well, you do know then, that you will have to swallow turpentine and Clorex, don't you?" Tsuna said coolly.

"That's dying," Lambo commented, eyes closed as he took another sip of his tea.

"Oh yeah! What was the paper work **extremely** about? Gokudera was **extremely **complaining about it." Ryohei asked, diffusing the awkward situation.

Tsuna choked on his coffee and winced as his injured wrist twisted the wrong way. He put down his coffee quickly and gave a sideways glance to Yamamoto, the only one that saw the paper work.

"It's about Reborn..."

"The kid?" A voice called out.

"The acrobaleno. Yes, what about him that could even make _my_ Tsunayoshi laugh?"

There was silence. Another pointed stare from the Sky to the male Mist. A shudder down his back. A chill down the others. An apologetic smile. Silence.

Yamamoto was the one to break the silence. He laughed first, before speaking it out loud, "He bought ten boxes of Gearine's."

* * *

_**Coffee Talks – Fin.**_

* * *

I thank you if you added _**A Special Type of Reunion**_ into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this chapter.

* * *

Hello! Not quite long since I've updated this but really, the type of response... I'm glad some of you liked it and really really, I will try my best to make it more comedic, try try try. In any case, I've incorporated Reborn in this chapter and hoped have let you laugh, even a giggle or a smile. By the way, most of the methods of making coffee was from the net and everything should be pretty much reliable except for the Gearine's part. I created the coffee brand myself, afraid of demeaning anyone so yeah!

Do tell me how you felt, please please please review. I'm already begging. And do help me answer the following questions:

_1. More Reborn or only the guardians?_

_2. Another characters from other families?_

Thank you!

_**Next Chapter: Mission Accomplished**_


	3. Mission Accomplished

_A Ten-Year Later Fan Fiction_

**_A Special Type of Routine_**

_Chapter 3: Mission Accomplished_

_Joliesme_

_Warning: I've written this with Family Fluff in mind. However, interpret it however you want to._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

_"Takeshi, I'm really sorry."_

_"Don't say that, Tsuna!"_

_Tsuna sat down on the white chair beside the white bed that Yamamoto was lying on. Tsuna's head bowed, eyes on the floor. Yamamoto gave a small smile before putting his hand on Tsuna's head, patting it as tears started to fall onto the lap of the Sky._

_Yamamoto was a wreck. A huge scar marred his left cheek while his right hand was wrapped in bandages. The body was in a even bigger mess, which, his chest was draped with white bandages that lined in a 1/3 covered, 2/3 exposed pattern down to his pelvic bone. His left shin was hung and a sky-blue cast wrapped his shin, covered with a large "GET WELL SOON!" signed below with the Lambo's name. _

_"If I didn't send you out on the mission..."_

_"Hey, Tsuna," Yamamoto placed his index finger under Tsuna's chin and pushed his chin upwards, allowing his face to look at Yamamoto's face. Tears were lining the eyelashes of Tsuna's while some rebellious tears rolled down his smooth cheek._

_"If you didn't send me out, someone else will get hurt. Isn't it always better be me than someone that does not know how to fight?"_

Tsuna remained silent, tears now rolling down his cheek as if fighting against one another, going faster and faster. A silent pat on his shoulder made the brunette succumb to the warm chest in front of him, engulfed in a city of warmth, at the moment.

Silence drifted past and the swordsman mumbled, "But I didn't complete the mission. Instead I came home with wounds and need you to be crying for me."

The brunette said nothing, just continued to sob into the warm chest.

"Who did you send out after me, Tsuna?"

The brunette still remained silent, but the sobbing was easing.

"_**Who**_?" A more forceful question with a heavy tone.

"Hayato, Mukuro and Kyoya."

"Why?" The question was sincere and questioned with much curiosity and worry hidden behind the words.

"They are the very best."

"But they cannot work together."

"When they are not serious enough."

"But if they are gone, who is going to protect the mansion? Isn't Chrome and Lambo on a mission? Isn't _Sempai_ with the Baby training in the wilderness?"

"There is still me, Takeshi."

"But—!"

"Don't underestimate me, Takeshi."

The tone of Tsuna's voice was clear. It was harsh and firm, asking the swordsman to drop the matter. Tsuna's eyes were hard and gave Yamamoto a glance which clearly says that Tsuna was going to dismiss himself. Yamamoto's lips pursed but he remained silent and nodded his head, acknowledging the brunette's authority.

**/**

"Don't you dare judge the Tenth!"

"I am not, you dog. I'm just merely saying that this enemy, I could defeat alone so why would he send to other to assist me?"

"Herbivores, shut up."

"I am not a dog! And Hibari, don't you dare give me a condescending stare!"

A metal sound was heard as Hibari drew his tonfas, pointing it at the silverette. The silverette, in response, drew out his dynamites and pointed it at the former. Both of the guardians snarled, almost launching into a full blown fight when Tsuna appeared.

"Tenth?" Gokudera shouted out loud.

"Hmph." Hibari tutted, before keeping his tonfas.

Suddenly, the image of Tsuna shimmered and in his place, Mukuro stood.

"Well, that's useful," a smirk lined the lips of the man.

"WHY YOU!" Gokudera, once again, took out his dynamites and aimed it at Mukuro. One of the dynamites flew out of Gokudera's hand and landed right in front of Mukuro, which a lotus flower bloomed from the hard ground and swallowed the dynamite. Gokudera snarled once again before throwing another dynamite which was cut clean by a metal tonfa.

"What do you think you herbivores are doing?"

"TELL HIM!" Gokudera pointed his finger at the other man, who was wiping his trident with a smirk on his face. Gokudera turned and saw the smirk and screamed at the man, "WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!"

Mukuro simply laughed before he clicked his tongue. His eyes turned smaller as it focused into the woods. Gokudera steadied himself as he activated his Sistema C.A.I. while Hibari's coat took out his tonfas and Roll glared into the forest. He closed his eyes, tapped his trident against the ground with a loud purple bang.

"I smell rats."

"I see rats!"

Hundreds and thousands of rats rushed out of the forest and stopped right in front of the three with red eyes. Its teeth clanked against the bottom lips of theirs while their eyes glinted with dangerously mad evil red.

"Tch." Hibari opened up his palm ,that had closed when the rats came rushing forward, "Roll!"

Roll jumped in front of rats and rolled into the middle of them, and started to expand. The rats' teeth clanked together madly, releasing crazy sounds as they rushed towards the expanding rats. The rats were impaled by the hedgehog and those that were impaled by rats crumbled into dust.

Gokudera took a look at the leopard that was in front of him, who was arching its back. Uri looked back at Gokudera who nodded his head and threw a burning dynamite into the last lines of rats, "HEADS UP!" Uri made a mad rush into the crowd of rats and bit the rats, pulling their muscles and tore them apart. The separated bodies and heads turned into dust, crumbling before the raging leopard.

Lotus leaves emerged from the dust-filled floor, engulfing rats, sweeping them and closing up on them in one swoop. The leaves crushed the screeching rats as the wretched creatures decided to claw and gnaw their way out of the leafy grasp. It was futile, it would seem, as the rats were crushed soon and quick, leaving a tower of sandy dust.

A shadow emerged from the forest, claps resounding from the palms as the palms clashed together. Hibari's tonfa steadied itself, positioning in front of the man; Gokudera's dynamites were ready to be thrown and Uri was now arching its back, beside the bomber; Mukuro's trident clashed against the ground, a purple light flashed but no action done, only the aura of evil was emitted.

"Who are you?" The bomber asked, being the one most calm between three.

"Me?" The man laughed, face never leaving the shadows, "I am, but a distraction."

"I'm going to bite you to death."

"So be it!" The man laughed; the sounds that escaped the lips was torturous to hear. It was like screeching of the rats, many of them screeching together and add a little element of a baby's cry, "I'm here to die, anyway."

"What do you mean! You piece of—!" Gokudera shouted, dynamite almost leaving his fingers.

"The mansion. They are going to launch an attack on the mansion."

The man laughed once again, "Bravo! No doubt, you are the guardians of the Vongola. But from what I know, there are currently just useless servants and an injured Rain guardian in that mansion in Italy."

Mukuro's eyes glinted evilly, "You really do think we will kill you?"

"I'm ready for everything. I'm sent you here to die after all."

"No." Mukuro shook his head as a smirk covered his face, "You really do think we will_** just**_ kill you?"

Hibari lowered his tonfas, "Then you will be ready for something worse than death, herbivore."

**/**

_Hurry back to__** his**__ side._

Chrome and Lambo ran. They had finished off their mission at top speed_, _settling for calling for reinforcements from the Chiavarone familigia. After all, the bucking horse was much nearer to their mission grounds than to the mansion. Help was inevitable and it was a necessity for them to rush back to the mansion than to the Chiavarone familigia, after all.

_'Dino-nii-san, can you help us with a mission?'_

_'Why, of course. If my little brother's guardians need help, I'll be there!'_

_'There's nothing much for you help actually. Just need you to do some cleaning up for us.'_

_'The Chrome girl? Cleaning up?' Dino's voice was laced with uncertainty._

_'Yes. Mukuro-sama just called and...'_

_'Dino-nii-san, he said that Tsuna-nii's going to be attacked.'_

Chrome blinked before stopping in front of the private jet, tapped lightly, jolted from her senses by the kid Lambo. The pilot waved them onto the newly polished jet. The duo hurriedly buckled their belts and silence befell the jet.

**/**

"Takeshi. Wake up."

Tsuna shook his rain guardian on the shoulder. The injured man had no reaction, whatsoever. Tsuna, a little bit frustrated, took a look out of the window and bit his lips. He shook the shoulder again, a little harder this time.

A bleary eye opened. The Rain rubbed his eyes with his uninjured hand and pushed himself up. Tsuna's worried eyes glanced out of the open window again, before helping the man to sit up.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Yamamoto's voice was firm but worry was lacing his words.

"Enemy. Someone is attacking the mansion." Tsuna took the blanket off Yamamoto's laps and threw it roughly towards one side. Tsuna quickly took out a bag from the cupboard and stuffed all the papers he was handling in the infirmary into the duffel.

Yamamoto started to pluck off all the IV strips and Tsuna switched off the infirmary equipments. With his left arm, he pulled Yamamoto off the snow white bed and his right, turned, carrying the duffel and switched off the lights and fans.

He threw the duffel roughly into the arms of Yamamoto.

"Evacuate. Evacuate everyone before coming back to help me."

Protest was in the throat of the Rain guardian but he held it back. The Sky's words were final and this was an emergency.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll try. Trust me, Takeshi."

"Operation Minium Black."

Yamamoto nodded, placed a reassuring hand on his Boss's shoulder before the duo ran in separate directions, determination fixed on their faces.

_Please be alright, Tsuna._

**/**

_Too hot._

Tsuna wiped off a sweat that dripped from his brow. He grimaced as he dusted off the soot on his suit. Tsuna could see the flames licking the edges of the furniture and he could feel the heat.

_Goddammit! Why would they set the mansion on fire!_

Tsuna reached into his pocket and took out a piece of cloth. His eyes widened before reaching into his pocket once again. However, this time, his fingers fumbled over nothing but the pocket threads. He glanced at the cloth once again and slammed it into the floor. Tsuna slammed his feet against the cloth and frustration lined his frow.

_My gloves... Thank god that they are fireproof._

Tsuna bit his lips for a second, staring at the flames licking the ceiling, causing another metal beam to collapse. Tsuna closed his eyes and concentrated, as pure sky flames burst from his palms and on his forehead. After a good two years of practice, the boss of Vongola could get into his Hyper Dying Will Mode with the help of pills or bullets even though, the methods from external help will help him to be able to sustain in the Hyper Dying Will Mode longer. He grimaced again, glancing at his skin which was turning red underneath his sky flames. With a loud shout, Tsuna burst from the mansion and out into the lawn.

"My, my, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna turned to face the owner of the voice. Tsuna's flames got bigger as he directed all his anger at the man.

"Don Luigi."

The man named Luigi laughed, his voice sounded like rats screeching. He lifted up an arm and motioned it forward. Thousands of archers lifted their heads from behind the bushes, hills and all sorts of different hiding places. Tsuna winced at the numbers, then glanced at his palm again. Luigi raised his fist, clenched up before sticking out his thumb, giving a "Good" sign before turning it downwards.

Tsuna's eyes widened before taking a defensive stance, releasing flames into his ring on the finger. He whispered a soft name before inserting the ring into the box. The top of the box opened, releasing a burst of orange flames and a small lion jumped onto the Sky's shoulder.

"Leone Di Cieli Version Vongola: Cambio Forma Modo Difesa."

Natsu changed into a long, black cloak. The cloak is usually attached to the metal plate on X-gloves but now, without the gloves, the cloak just simply flowed down, not providing the full protection it was supposed to.

A hand motioned for the arrows to hail. The arrows aimed at nothing but one: Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna closed the cloak down on himself, covering most of his skin with the long, black cloak. However, as it was predicted, a few stray arrows managed to lodge itself in the skin of the man covered by the black cloak. The attack stopped but Tsuna had sunk to the ground. An arrow stuck out of his right shin like a sore thumb as another arrow penetrated his left arm, the sharp part protruded out of his skin.

"Not so great now, are we now, Vongola Decimo."

"Shut up," Tsuna panted, clutching his injured left arm, blood trickled out from the corners of his mouth. He coughed and clutched harder onto his arm. Natsu gave a small sound of concern as it licked the blood that had trickled out of the slightly parted lips. Tsuna cringed his eyebrows and pulled out the arrows lodged in his skin.

Tsuna jumped into the air, his fists clashing together, producing a large burst of flames. He directed the flames into the army of archers, hailing screams from all directions. He landed on the ground unsteadily, and twisted his ankle in an awkward position, wincing aloud.

But yet, he smiled coldly, "Not so great now, are we now, Don Luigi."

Tsuna's hands positioned together, closed his eyes and smirked, "Goodbye, Don Luigi. It was a mistake to attack the Vongola Familigia."

_Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!_

Luigi's eyes widened in surprise as the flames he used to coat his body slowly froze, encasing himself in ice. He had purposefully coated himself in his own Rain flames to prevent the fire to burn him. It was a mistake it would seem. He had forgotten this trick of the Vongola.

However, this will not be the end. Luigi's hand raised itself, slowly coating in ice. Once again, he motioned forward and Tsuna did not expect it. Luigi's face got frozen; Luigi was now encased in ice.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt something cold and sharp. His insides turned cold. He felt the cursed metal before it even touched the skin but yet, he did not move. He could not move. His face turned pale as he felt the sharp, cold edge pierce through his skin and stabbed into the stomach. The pain was agonising; The pain was slow. The metal blade left his body just fast as it was driven through but time was slow for the brunette. He felt the cold metal clash with his warm blood as it drove through his kidneys as he was stabbed through the back. He felt the blade pierce through his liver and it was taken out. Tsuna's head whipped backwards in an endless scream, silenced by the pain.

Natsu jumped onto the wretched man and took out a part of his skin on the neck. Natsu bit again, this time, hair from the scalp was bitten off. The man screamed, fingers on his head and carefully holding onto the remnants of the skin. His eyes were big, afraid of what will come next.

"Stop..." It was barely a whisper; A cry for help. However, for the wretched man, it was a cry of hope, a cry for mercy. The man ran, clutching onto the hair and remnants of the skin on his neck and ran off, tail between his legs.

Natsu purred beside the fallen man—his owner. Tsuna coughed out blood, as a pool of red spread underneath him. A warm tongue tickled his cheek. Tsuna smiled at his lion as its big eyes called out for him to stay. Tsuna nodded his head and tried to prop himself up. He bit his own lips as more blood spurted out from the wound on his back, arm and leg. A tear rolled down his blood-stained cheek.

Tsuna pressed onto the earphones that Natsu has just pulled onto his ear.

_Vongola! It's Vongola! The reception is on now._ Some muffled static. _Vongola, can you hear me!_

_Spa...Spanner._

_Vongola! What happened to you! You sound... Where are you!_

_The others..._

_What? Tsunayoshi-kun, this is Irie Shoichi. Can you hear me? Where are you!_

_...Are the others... o..kay?_

_Yes! Yes! Answer me, Tsunayoshi-kun!_

_Thank.. Thank god._

_Vongola! Tsunayoshi-kun!_

Tsuna's finger left the button on the headphones and the headphones' connection disconnected. Tsuna's eyes closed, hand dropped onto the ground with a soft tap as a tear rolled down his blood-stained cheek. Natsu let out a loud purr as he began to lick his owner on the face. Tsuna simply did not awake.

**/**

The Varia was the first to arrive. Upon recieving the S.O.S signal from the Vongola's Rain guardian, the others, Squalo, Belphegor and Flan arrived at the scene quickly, together with the Vongola's Sun guardian. Xanxus, Leviathan, Mammon and Lussuria was still in Greece, settling the last of the Luigila Familigia.

"VOIIII! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE!"

"Oi~! Commander, you are scaring the bird~s."

The right wing of the mansion was completely destroyed. The fire that was engulfing the place was gone. Something was wrong.

"What** extremely** happened here. Where is Sawada!"

"Wait, lawn head-sempai," Fran closed his eyes and purple aura emitted, engulfing his body, "I can feel Sky flame's traces over there," Fran pointed to where a striking blue thing was.

"That looked like Vongola's Zero Point Breakthrough."

"Bel-sempai~ Stop talking and get going~"

Belphegor's eyebrows creased before shooting a knife into the dark green frog of Fran's head. Fran stopped midway, turned around and pouted at Belphegor. The prince laughed (Ushishishishi!) and threw more knives into the frog head.

"Bel-sempai~, can you pull the knives out of my helmet first? Your renowned knives have such a weird shape, it's kind of embarras~sing to have them sticking out my helmet like this."

More knives went into the frog-shaped helmet of the illusionist.

"Geh, please stop it, enough with the stabbing."

The illusionist started to pluck out the knives from the front of the frog-shaped helmet before Belphegor started to throw more knives in. The illusionist turned around and ignored the knives, letting the knives hit the helmet and lodging itself onto the helmet.

An exasperated shout was heard, followed by a faint "Voi".

"SAWADA!"

Fran and Belphegor took a look at each other before racing over to where the sparkling blue thing was.

**/**

"How is it."

"He is better now. Still not out of the danger zone, not yet, but better. It was really lucky that Sasagawa used his Sun flames to heal his injuries immediately, even if the wounds did not close but Vongola will definitely not survive."

"What is his current condition?" Yamamoto asked gravely.

"His left kidney was pierced through but Sasagawa's sun flames managed to close up half of the wound, although a full recovery of the kidney will not be possible. The liver was sliced into half—" A gasp escaped from Chrome "—But since the liver is able to regenerate itself, there was nothing much to worry about as I have already removed most of the coagulated blood. His hepatic portal vein was cut as well, thus there was huge loss of fluid in his body. I have done a bypass, taking out an unharmed vein from the thigh. The arrow wound on his arm is pretty serious, even though it was half closed by Sasagawa, I will think it will be a huge feat for Vongola to move his left hand in the following month. His right shin was slightly more fortunate; The wound closed up nicely but he will feel soreness in the area. His right ankle was also sprained but nothing too serious."

Shamal paused, glancing at all the guardians before sighing, "I have given him a blood transfusion but there is not enough blood type A in the blood bank so—"

"You can use mine, then!" Gokudera exclaimed, stretching out his hand.

"You are a blood type B, Hayato," Shamal replied, indifferent, "However, I have transfused blood type O into his body, so right now there is enough blood but, what I am afraid of is a rejection and the fact that he had lost too much blood."

Gokudera nodded his head and passed by Shamal, too tired to even insult the man. He entered the infirmary, luckily unscathed by the attack, and saw his Tenth on the bed, wired up by many of the medical equipments. Natsu raised its head when he saw his owner's guardians coming in and let out a small "gao". Hibari took his usual corner, as he opened up the foldable table and emptied his Foundation's paperwork onto the table. Chrome sat beside Mukuro at the other corner, with Mukuruo the owl perched on Mukuro's shoulder. Lambo was beside the Sky in a matter of seconds, crying, clutching onto the hand of his big brother.

"Tsuna-nii! Please –sob- be alright –sob-."

Gokudera bit his lips before placing his hand on the cold, pale forehead of Tsuna's. Yamamoto placed a reassuring hand on Gokudera's shoulder, shaking his head. Gokudera closed his eyes, collapsing onto the bed beside Lambo, crying silently with Yamamoto behind him, a hand still on his shoulder. Ryohei had nothing to say, only that he squeezed Lambo's shoulder hard.

**/**

"It has been a week."

Gokudera looked up from his makeshift table beside Tsuna's bed, signing the paperwork. Gokudera nodded at the visitor, who was back from the latest mission that included the cleaning up of the last of the Luigila Familigia.

Yamamoto touched the cold hand of the brunette that has bandages wrapped around his body, "Wake up, Tsuna, we are all waiting for you."

Gokudera put his spectacles down, sighing aloud, "Reborn was here a few hours ago but he went off in stead of Tsuna for a meeting with the allied familigia. The bucking horse was crying buckets for a few days before his subordinates have enough sense to drag him away to finish up his paperwork."

Gokudera stood up and approached the man on the bed. He sat down on the bed and stroked the sleeping lion, currently curled up on the top of his owner's head.

"It's time to wake up, Tenth."

A warm touch made Gokudera flinch, his eyes widened for a second before a smile graced his face.

"Hayato... Takeshi..."

"TENTH!"

"TSUNA!"

"Are you guys.. alrig..ht?" Tsuna's voice was hoarse, expected of, as he has yet to use it for a week.

Yamamoto nodded his head as a tear rolled down his cheeks, "Yes... No one was hurt except you..."

"Thank.. god.."

Gokudera smiled widely before putting his hand on the shoulder of his Sky, "Mission Accomplished, Tenth. All was completed without as much as a scratch."

_**Mission Accomplished – Fin**_

* * *

I thank you if you added _**A Special Type of Reunion**_ into your favourites or followed it. Please review if you think that there is much improvement to be made or simply to express how much you feel about this chapter.

* * *

Minium Black: a reddish oxide of lead (Pb3O4) used as a pigment in paints and in glass and ceramics

The operation name was used this way because "Minium" was more of like blood and all, but at the same time it is the essence of paints, just like how evacuating the people in the mansion (essence of the mansion) was important. Black was used here because of the how bleak the situation was (only one person that could fight and the other guardian was injured).

* * *

Finally! I took three days just to have this drafted out! Treat it as a christmas special and a gift to you guys! How was the involvement of the characters? There is a little of Varia and Dino in here! I'll try to include more Reborn in the next chapter, how does that sound?

I felt that this chapter was not done that well, especially the ending as it seemed rather rushed but I had no way to end this without it being sort of draggy. Well, what do you think?

_**Next Chapter: Recovery**_


End file.
